


easy

by whippedt_cream



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't even have an excuse for this, It's literally just porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Sometimes you just need to suck a dick, have someone pull your hair and treat you like a little bitch.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple weeks ago at like 2am while i was completely drunk. enjoy.

Sometimes you just need to suck a dick, have someone pull your hair and treat you like a little bitch. Or at least that's what Xukun needed right now. He hadn't had any sexual contact with someone other than himself in months, he was craving it. He couldn't just live with jerking off alone, sometimes watching porn while doing so, anymore. He needed the real thing. 

Zhengting was kind of known to be easy. Everyone who wanted a good lay came to him and left feeling more than satisfied. It really came as no surprise that he agreed to Xukun's whispered offers without giving them too much thought. It's not like he could deny that he enjoyed getting the attention, after all the pleasure went both ways.

Actually, of all the people he expected to be approached by, Xukun had never been one of them. He never seemed like the needy type, he always appeared to be in control, but Zhengting definitely wouldn't complain. He guessed it was safe to say that everyone had at least once had a fanasy involving that man. 

So after Zhengting had pulled Xukun into his room and locked the door, skilfully ignoring the curious gazes some of the other guys shot their way, he pushed the younger against the wall and looked into his eyes, searching for something.

"Are you sure about this", he asked, even though he could see the desperation, the want, in Xukun's eyes.

Xukun nodded eagerly, licking his lips before saying, "Yes, absolutely." As if trying to support his statement, he wrapped his arms around Zhengting's skinny waist, and leaned in a bit, waiting for the other man to close the distance between them. When Zhengting did exactly that, both of their eyes closed on their own accord, fully enjoying the moment. 

For a while, the two men were just kissing, breathing heavily when they broke apart for some air, feeling up each other's bodies during the process. Then, Zhengting left some hot, open-mouthed kisses on Xukun's neck, making the other gasp softly. Xukun tugged on Zhengting's shirt, he wanted it gone, so he pulled it up and Zhengting let him take it off. 

Xukun took the chance to let his hands wander over Zhengting's defined abs. He was so slim, yet his muscles were so toned. Xukun admired his body. And then his fingers brushed over the edge of a tattoo, one that was never fully visible because of its position, always disappearing into a pair of pants. His fingers went to Zhengting's jeans button, but before he could open it the other made him take off his shirt too.

Then, Xukun eagerly dropped down onto the floor, kneeling on the hard ground, not caring that his knees would probably bruise as he finally pulled Zhengting's pants open. At the same time, he was leaving wet kisses on the older man's abs, licking occasionally. Zhengting groaned involuntarily. With Xukun in front of him like this, completely ready to get to it, to please him, it was no surprise that he was already this excited for what was about to come. Xukun really did not waste any time, he simply pulled Zhengting's pants down and took his dick in his mouth without any hesitation. Zhengting guessed Xukun was indeed very needy. 

The younger man bopped his head lazily yet enthusiastically. The blowjob was messy and spitty, saliva smeared on Xukun's chin, and occasionally he would take Zhengting's dick in too far which resulted in Xukun choking, but he actually seemed to enjoy that quite a bit. Soon, Zhengting's hands wandered into Xukun's hair, grabbing the bleached strands tightly, which made Xukun moan around his cock and damn, did the vibrations feel good. Now, he seemed to put even more effort into pleasing the older man than before. 

"You look so pretty like this." Zhengting said, pulling Xukun's head closer, until his nose grazed his pubic bone, quite literally choking him with his dick and keeping him in place since he figured that's what the man in front of him was into. He looked up at Zhengting's face, eyes burning with unshed tears because he couldn't breathe properly and had to keep his gag reflex under control. "Look at you, you're so needy. What would people say if they knew the nation's darling is just a little whore?"

Xukun whimpered and Zhengting released his tight grip on the other man's hair, letting him recover. After Xukun had caught his breath, kind of, and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, he looked up at Zhengting with his big sparkly eyes again and begged, "Please, fuck me."

Zhengting took his rock hard dick, pulled it up and released it, effectively slapping Xukun's face. The kneeling boy bit his swollen lower lip at that, wet spot adorning his face now, still waiting for Zhengting's reply. 

"Get up." he said, so Xukun did. Zhengting just had to look down to his crotch to see that his erection was straining against the tight material of his jeans. "You got this horny from choking on my dick and being insulted?"

"Yes, what are you gonna do about it?" Xukun asked daringly. Zhengting just smirked at that and kissed him again, a dirty, messy kiss which involved too much spit and tongue. It's not like either of them minded. During the kiss, Zhengting managed to open Xukun's pants and pulled them down, making the other step out of them. 

They stumbled towards Zhengting's bed, falling down on it, limbs tangled and kissing passionately. Xukun used his position on top of his group mate to grind his hips down, dick sliding against the other's. Both of them groaned and Zhengting grabbed one of Xukun's ass cheeks while he sucked a hickey low on his neck. Once he was done creating the bruise on Xukun's skin, he flipped them over so that he was on top. 

Xukun looked at him expectantly, with lust written all over his face. That's why Zhengting decided it was time to stop prolonging the foreplay any more, leaning over to his nightstand and reaching for his well-used bottle of lube and a condom. Slowly, he trailed kisses down Xukun's upper body and gave his neglected dick a couple licks. He then proceeded to pour some lube on his fingers, Xukun's legs already spread wide in anticipation. 

Even though he expected it, he still hissed once a finger was finally pushed into him. He adjusted quickly, wanting more, but he also knew it was best to take it slow, especially after such a long time. With the way Zhengting's tongue was moving over his balls, dipping down to tease his rim from time to time, it really was no wonder that he was able to relax so fast, barely even noticing that he already had three fingers up his ass. For good measure, Zhengting also squeezed in a fourth one, which made Xukun gasp at the stretch. 

Xukun was a mess, unable to keep his head in one position, always moving around and making his hair stick up in a funny way, pushing his hips down to meet the thrusts of Zhentging's fingers, a barely coherent string of "please" and "more" and "fuck me" leaving his mouth.

Once Zhengting was satisfied with his work, he stopped what he was doing, put the condom on, put some lube on his erection and wiped the rest on Xukun's dick, teasingly jerking it for a while, making the other mewl at the contact before he slowly started pushing into him. Then, Zhengting snapped his hips forward, sliding in all the way, which made Xukun moan surprisedly at the sudden fullness. If the others didn't know what they were doing before they'd definitely know now, but both of them were too far gone to care about that now. 

Zhengting leaned down again in order to kiss Xukun, not moving yet, just enjoying the tight, warm feeling of being inside him and giving the other some more moments to adjust even though he probably didn't even need that. Xukun kissed him back eagerly, easily finding a rhythm with the other man. When Zhengting finally started moving, slowly and carefully at first, he nosed on Xukun's ear and asked, "How does it feel?"

Moaning quietly, Xukun said, "It feels... so fucking good. Please." After a short break he added, "Go faster."

"Well, if you ask so nicely." Zhengting said before he grabbed Xukun's thighs and bent his legs, pushing them back, almost painfully so, but Xukun didn't complain, not when he suddenly felt Zhengting's dick so much deeper than before. He knew he had left some harsh scratches on the other man's back, that some of them would sting even on the next day, but the stretch and the way Zhengting moved just felt too good, he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else at that very moment and it didn't exactly seem like Zhengting minded, either. 

The room was filled with the filthy sounds of two moaning men, skin slapping against skin and wet sounds from too much lube. 

Suddenly, Zhengting was curious to know, "Can you come like this?" He even paused his movements so that it would be easier for Xukun to answer him. 

The other man nodded, eyes hooded, mouth wet from previous kisses and drooling a little, "Yeah, just keep going." 

One kiss later, Zhengting shifted his position as he continued moving, cock pressing up against all the right places inside of Xukun. The younger man's moans suddenly became about an octave higher, making him breathe even heavier than before, gasping "yes", "right there" and random curse words. 

By the way he was trembling he could tell Xukun was close. Honestly, he was glad because he himself was absolutely ready to burst from feeling Xukun so hot and tight around him, squeezing his dick just the right way. Undone like that, the man under him was really a sight for sore eyes.

"Show me what a good little cockslut you are and come for me", he managed to say, voice rough. These words helped push Xukun over the edge, making him come on his stomach, untouched, blissful expression visible on his beautiful face. The way his muscles contracted around Zhengting's own dick was just too much, moans were escaping his mouth as he released just seconds after the other man. 

After they had come down from their highs and cleaned up a bit using tissues, they wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling lazily as they were basking in their afterglow, just enjoying each other's warmth and kissing slowly, taking their time to explore each some more.


End file.
